


Fumbling Towards

by jenish (phizzle)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-01
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:51:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phizzle/pseuds/jenish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For kimberliegh_</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fumbling Towards

**Author's Note:**

> For kimberliegh_

"So, I was thinking," I began, playing with the beads lying on Tara's bedspread, "are you free on Saturday? 'Cuz, if you are, maybe we could go shopping. If you wanted. You know, there's this shop in town, you've probably been there, the Magic Box, and I -"

"That sounds good," Tara stopped me with a smile. "I-I'd like that."

"Good." I relaxed. "Glad you stopped me there, I would've just rambled, and that leads to no good places."

"No, I l-like it when you ramble." Tara's smile was warm, and genuine, and I was _really_ falling for this girl, wow. So, Saturday it was.

We hadn't been on many dates; so far, mostly getting together to do spells and, uh … other stuff that's new to me. Like kissing. Not that kissing is new to me, just the another girl part. Though there was one time, when Buffy stayed over at my house and we talked about kissing and I thought maybe we'd practice on each other, but we didn't. I was a little disappointed, to tell you the truth, and worried that first time I kissed Tara, but it turns out there's no practice necessary. Not with Tara, at least.

I love it in the Magic Box. They've always got good stuff in there, and the assistant is so friendly. Her little brother was at high school with us, a couple of years below, I knew him from computer class. So we always say hey and I ask after him. So far, he's still alive. That's a plus when you live in Sunnydale – I mean, it's a plus anyway, but it's not as common as in most towns, you know? Okay, yeah, you know.

Going with Tara to the Magic Box was a bit like my litmus test for _Does she fit into my life?_ I knew she fits with me, it was just the rest of my world. I wasn't ready to share her with my friends yet, and magic is somewhat of a common interest between us two, so sharing the Magic Box with her was the next step.

Okay, probably I think too much and it was just a nice day shopping with my girlfriend. There, I said it. My girlfriend. I mean, things were still kinda confusing at that point, but I knew we definitely had something, and I wanted us to have that something, and see what I mean about the confusing?

We picked out the things we needed for our spell that night – we were trying out a few glamours to see how we'd look with different colours in our hair, you should have seen how cute she was with purple streaked and speckled – and while I was talking to Cassie, she bought something she didn't let me see until we got back to her place.

It was a crystal. She said it has healing powers and strengthens good connections.

I keep it by my bed.


End file.
